Trying to Sleep
by Hailol
Summary: Yuugi goes over Yami's house only to fall asleep. He tries to sleep again, but feels... very weird. He doesn't know what's going on, but doesn't want to ask Yami for help. What should he do? Puzzleshipping (Sounds weird but you must read in order to understand what I mean)
1. Chapter 1

Yuugi rushed towards the door.

"Yo," greeted Yami. He usually came over whenever he had the time. Well, more like all the time.

"You're late," Yuugi pouted.

"What are you talking about Aibou? It's barely been twenty minutes and I said that I'd come in thirty." Yami sighed deeply. "Well, at least I came." He entered the shop doors and looked around. It took him a while to realize that the shop was too quiet. He turned to ask Yuugi where his grandpa was.

"He went to another weird meeting thing with his friend. You know how he is, gone for one week,comes back, then gone for another week." Yuugi looked down. Yami didn't know what he should do to make his partner happy. Finally, a thought came to him. The one main reason why he usually came over. He dug into his pockets and grabbed a deck of duel cards.

"Want to play?" He waved the deck in front of Yuugi and he smiled.

"Watch. I'll win this time," Yuugi grinned.

"Oh~ now you're saying I'll lose this time huh?" Yuugi smiled and quickly set the preparations. Yami followed. They both sat across from each other and...

"DUEL!" Both shouted. Yuugi went first. (FYI Both of them have similar decks because I can and I don't know how to play yugioh so...Enjoy.)

"I place one card face down and play Mystical Elf in defense mode! (2000)" Yami smirked and picked up a card.

"I place two cards facing down and I end my turn." Yuugi was surprised at how Yami calmly ended his turn without summoning a monster. Hesitating he picked up a card and played Pot of Greed. Both picked up two cards. Both of them tried to hold back a smile. Yuugi place one more card facing down before summoning another monster, Feral Imp in attack position (1300). Yuugi thought about attacking but noticed the two face down cards. Not knowing if they were trap or spell cards, he didn't bother to attack and ended his turn.

"Wise choice Aibou, you sure learned a lot," Yami praised Yuugi. "But, that won't be enough. I place another card face down and summon Celtic Guardian in defense position(1200)! I end my turn."

"My turn!" Yuugi scanned his cards. He saw one card that caught his attention. Summoned Skull! It was incredibly powerful, but he didn't want to risk it. Holding his breath a little, he made a move. "I attack Celtic Guardian with Feral Imp! Attack!"

"Sorry but you seem to have forgotten my three set cards? I activate mirror force! Your attack is sent back to you!"

"I activate negate attack so I'm safe."

"Good." Yami smiled as he praised the little one. The duel continued (cause it's hard and I don't know how to play.) and Yami ended up winning.

"Ugh. Why do you always win?" Yuugi groaned.

"That's because you tend to forget. Not only do you have to pay attention to the field, you have to pay attention to the opponents reactions and think about their next moves. If you have all that, you _should_ be able to win. I only won because of _your_ reactions and because I manipulated you into attacking."

"Well yes, but your words get to me and it's just so frustrating." Yuugi looked away to the side in frustration.

"Yes. You also have to be a good liar too. If you can't manipulate someone into attacking or whatever, then you're likely unable to succeed. Like if you place a card down and your opponent thinks it's a spell or knows it and you need that card, then you smile or snicker like it is a trap. Eventually, if your opponent is tricked, they won't attack, leaving you the win. It's simple once you get a hang of it." Yami explained smoothly. Yuugi stared at him in confusion.

"Have I ever told you that you're exactly like a teacher?" Yuugi asked.

"Hmm... No."

"Well, you're like one now. You could teach a school how to duel and they could win almost every duel just by taking one class!"

"Okay, I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or-"

"It's a compliment! Jesus." Yami chuckled hearing his partner a little upset. Yuugi lied down exhausted. It was still midday and both of them were bored.

"Hey Yami."

"Huh?"

"Can I come over?"

"Why? There is nothing to do but just sit there and do nothing." Yami looked up trying to think if there was anything else to do.

"Well... I don't know..." Yuugi seemed to look embarrassed for some reason.

"Fine." Yami sighed. Yuugi brightened up. _It's because I wanted to be with you. But that would just sound weird._ Yuugi thought. They exited the store and went to where Yami lived.

"Where are your parents?" (Yes he has parents) Yuugi asked.

"My father's on a business trip and my mother always works, so she's hardly home." Yami opened to door. Both took off their shoes and entered. Yuugi has been to Yami's house before, but even still, he couldn't stop staring at his home. It was tidy and neat. The walls were pure white. There were three cups on the table and a tablecloth covering it. The tablecloth was white with gold stripes on them, creating a pattern. "Anything to drink?" He asked.

"Water's fine." Yuugi replied and sat at the table. The chair were comfy and a normal size.

"Here," Yami said putting the glass down. Yuugi grabbed the glass and took a sip.

"So, mind telling me why you wanted to come over?"

"Pfft! (cough cough) What?" Yuugi said in a hoarse voice.

"You know what I said. So, why?"

"Well, there was really nothing to do so..."

"And there's things to do here?" Yuugi nodded. Yami sighed. "Like what?" Yuugi froze.

"Um... Like... Walk?"

"Really. That's what you think is fun." Yuugi did a slight nod while Yami sighed. "Well, I'm going to my room. Call me if you need anything!" Yami said while walking upstairs.

"Kay!" Yuugi stared off into space thinking and daydreaming. _Well, I came over. I should probably go before dusk. But what should I do then?"_ Yuugi kept thinking and grabbed his cup and took a sip.

"Pfft! Bitter." He looked at the cup and noticed that it wasn't his. It was one of the other cups on the table. He blinked a few times wondering why anyone would try something so bitter and gross. He got up to the living room and sat on the couch. He noticed how quiet it could get with no one in the house. _So Yami has to stay in a house all alone. With no one and nothing._ He couldn't help but think. He lied down and before he could register what he just did, he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Yami came in the kitchen looking for Yuugi.

"Oi, Aibou!" He kept repeating those words but stopped when he entered the living room. He saw his partner sleeping soundly on the couch. He went closer to him and stared at him. He saw how peaceful he looked. _He looks so cute._ He smiled. _Wait. I did not just think that._ Yami shook his head no vigorously. He walked up to him and touched Yuugi's head. He stared at his body and his... Lips? He stepped back and told himself no. He told himself, _I don't feel that way. And neither does he._ He took one more glace and decided to walk away. He went to his bedroom door and went back to the living room. _Just what am I doing?_ He asked himself. He went close to Yuugi and moved him a bit, so that he was laying on his back. Making sure he wouldn't wake up thinking it is reality, he blindfolded him. _Why am I doing this?_ He went on top of him and kissed him. He wanted more, so he unbuttoned his partner's shirt and felt his skin. He hugged him feeling every part of him. He kissed him again. He continued to do this.

"Yami," his partner, Yuugi, whispered. He panicked and got off of him and buttoned Yuugi's shirt. He took the blindfolds off and rushed to his room. _What the heck was I doing? What- I... Just... I just want to die._ He shook his head and tried to think of something else but kept thinking back on what just happened. He hoped that Yuugi didn't know what happened.

 _Ring ring_

It was his phone. It was his mother.

"Yami, I have to work so I won't be home tonight." She said.

"I know, you don't have to tell me. If you do call, only call me when you're coming. You always call with the same news that's why. Is that okay?"

"Fine."

"..." Silence was the only thing that could be heard.

 _beep beep_

He closed his phone and cried like he usually did, forgetting the recent incident. It was always like this even when he was born. His mother always called to tell them, the father and him, that she was working late and that she wouldn't be home, but now that his father is usually gone on business trips, his mother always called him. He always cried knowing that his mother wasn't going to be there, he didn't even need a phone call. His head on his knees, he continued to cry. When he was finished, he went to the bathroom and washed his face. He went to check on Yuugi and found him asleep. He was okay. He opened the door, and took a small walk so that he could forget. Both his pain, and the past.

* * *

It was about a few hours before he went back. It was dark and still saw a sleeping Yuugi. He sighed and wondered what he did all day to make him sleep all day. He went to the bathroom, turned on the water, and started to take off his clothes. He closed the bathroom door and took a shower.  
...

After taking a shower, Yuugi started to wake up. He took a glance around only for him to realize that he was still at Yami's house.

"Eep!" He got up and began walking towards the door.

"Where you going?" Yami asked. Yuugi turned. He was wearing a white buttoned shirt, but it wasn't buttoned all the way. He wore black sweatpants, and a small towel around his neck. Yuugi stared.

 _He looks so se-, Wait. I was not about to think that._ Yuugi shook his head a bit and said, "I was about to go home."

"Home?" Yami asked a bit too fast. "I mean, well, it's dark and usually you don't know your way home at night."

"Thanks for worrying, but I'm fine. Plus, I should go."

"Can you sleep?" Yami asked suddenly. He knew that whenever Yuugi's grandpa was gone, he had trouble sleeping.

"Y-yeah. I think."

"It's a yes or no question not an I think or maybe." Yami _was_ worried.

"(Sigh) Fine... I guess I'll stay." Yuugi looked to the side. Yami sighed.

"Yuugi, it's not a crime to speak the truth." He nodded and apologized. "Upstairs there's a drawer, there's some clothes in there that I think you can fit, unless, if you want to sleep with those clothes on," Yami pointed at Yuugi's school clothes.

"I can, just, it'll be slightly uncomfortable. Don't worry Yami, I'll manage." Yami sighed for the last time and went to the kitchen. He got a glass of water for himself and placed the cup in the sink. Yuugi, not knowing what to do, just followed Yami. They both went to Yami's room and sat on the bed.

"Hey Yami."

"Hmm?"

"Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Don't mind. What is it?"

"Well, during my nap, or sleep, I felt something weird, like I felt something or someone touching me." At this, Yami froze and blushed.

"Y-yeah?" He tried to remain calm without Yuugi noticing anything.

"Do you know what happened during my sleep?"

"N-nothing!" Yuugi looked up at Yami. "I- I mean... I was out for a walk and um... Yeah." Yami tried to think of an excuse. Yuugi became a little suspicious, but decided not to ask. After a while of talking, they both decided to sleep. That was the night Yuugi wished he was alone.

* * *

 **A/N I tried... Sorry f it's bad. Next chapter is possibly the last one. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This chapter has something in it. If you don't like it, don't read let me warn you, I am terrible with these scenes... I warned you.**

Yuugi woke up in the middle of the night. Now it wasn't because he slept earlier, it was something else. He was feeling very weird. It was hot, but he wasn't sweating. He turned to the left and faced Yami. Yami was facing Yuugi. Yuugi suddenly had an urge to lean in and kiss him, or worse, something farther than that. Since he didn't want that, he faced the other direction, facing the wall and away from Yami. He began touching himself and licking his fingers. He twitched when he did. He moaned but licked his fingers so that his moans were quiet. However, his twitching's and moans made Yami wake up.

"Yuugi, daijobu? (Are you okay)" Yuugi froze.

 _Shit._ This was the first time he swore in his life. Whether it was thoughts or words. He quickly wiped his mouth and slowly turned to Yami. He didn't want to say anything. "Y-Yami... I don't know what's going on but... I feel weird."

"How?" Yami looked at Yuugi twitch now and then.

"Yuugi, are you okay? What's going on?" Yuugi leaned in and looked at Yami's crimson eyes (or whatever you see). He leaned in closer and their lips touched. Yuugi didn't stop. Instead, he used his tongue and his tongue mingled with Yami's. Yami was shocked. He pushed him away and both were left panting.

"S-sorry. It was hot and I suddenly had an urge to do it... Sorry!" Yuugi apologized.

"Yuugi..." Yami began. "Are you...?" Yuugi couldn't catch what he said.

"Eh?" Yuugi asked confused. Yuugi leaned back. He lied down and tried to sleep but Yami went on top of him. Yuugi layed on his back facing Yami. Yami put his leg in between Yuugi's and he flinched.

"Hard," he whispered.

"Y-you don't have to say that out loud..." Yuugi whispered. Yami placed his hands where Yuugi's stuff (you know what I mean) and added a slight pressure to it. Yuugi jolted up. "Wha-what are you doing!" Yami whispered in his ear," if what you say is true, then in order to feel better is to do something like this.(I don't know, I'm going off of manga's and anime)"

"Wait stop...!" He covered is mouth and saliva dripped from his mouth.

"Let me hear your voice." Yuugi shook his head. "It's not like anyone 'll hear." Yuugi slowly put his hands to the side.

"Gya!" Yuugi moaned. Yami didn't know what he was doing. He wanted Yuugi. All of him. He wanted to hear his voice, see his face, touch his body. Everything. At the same time, he wanted to stop. No, he didn't want to stop at all. He continued to do what he was doing.

"Ahg!" Yuugi moaned again, maybe louder. Yami grinned.

"Found it..." He whispered. He licked Yuugi's neck and went up to his lips. Yuugi wanted him to stop, but he wanted him too. He grabbed the sheets and kept moving around a bit, little at a time. Yuugi put his hand over his mouth and bit it. It was good and all, but he didn't want to be loud. He didn't want his voice to be heard, not even Yami. He held his breath a bit and Yami continued to please him. Yami finally stopped.

"That was a bit fast but okay," he smirked.

"What, do... You mean?" Yuugi kept pausing. Yuugi took a deep breath and calmed down. He thought it was over until Yami unbuttoned his shirt and licked him. Yuugi sat up. "And what do you think you're doing." He glared at him. He didn't reply, but instead, he wrapped his arms around Yuugi feeling his skin like he did before in the previous incident and kissed him.

"I want you..." he whispered in his ear tickling him. He felt him breathing on his neck. Yuugi couldn't really process what he said, but he grabbed Yami's shirt and began stripping him. After a moment of struggling, Yami was shirtless and Yuugi's shirt was unbuttoned. Yuugi lied on Yami's chest hearing his heart beat and Yami touched Yuugi's back. He pushed Yuugi so that he was on top of Yuugi. He stared at his eyes. He went down to Yuugi's legs and took off Yuugi's pants. (You know where I'm going... I am not writing this scene, sorry... nvm I might try) He did what he did and began pleasuring him.

"Gnn haah," Yuugi moaned. He looked up at the wall at the top of his head and closed his eyes shut. He swallowed and tried to think of something else, not that Yami was... Stuff. "W-wait Yami, if you continue-" He came.

"That was fast," he said while licking it off his hands and face. Yuugi was surprised that Yami would go as far as that. He stood straight up and questioned him.

"Why go so far?" Yami looked confused at first, then looked up to think.

"I thought I told you." Yuugi hummed a 'what'. At that, Yami grabbed Yuugi's shoulders and leaned in. "I want you..." he whispered and kissed him. His tongue entered Yuugi's mouth and mingled with his. Saliva dripped from both of their mouths and both felt pleased. Yami pinned Yuugi on the bed and he licked his own fingers. His saliva dripped down his hand. When finished, he put his fingers, _in_ the little Yuugi. Yuugi jolted at the weird feeling.

"Y-Yami..." He moaned. He tried to think straight. The weird feeling, pain, pleasure. All at the same time, he felt that for a few minutes. After, Yami took his pants off and he took his, and was inside of the boy. All Yuugi could do was pant and moan. When Yami was all in, he moved a little at a time, back and forth. Then more and faster. "Gya!" He screamed. He could barely take in the pleasure Yami was giving him and could barely hold himself in. Literally. Yuugi clawed at the bed because he didn't want to hurt Yami and it helped with what he was feeling.

"Y-Yuugi..." He knew what he was going to say. He knew, cause he had to too. Both released a white liquid. Yami in little Yuugi and Yuugi on both of them.

The next morning, Yuugi woke up. When he remembered everything, he jolted up, but his whole body ached. Yami woke up and looked at Yuugi.

"Awake?"

"Yeah, how do you have sex with a guy and wake up in the next morning _not_ feeling hurt all over?"

"Yeah can't help you with that one buddy."

"(sigh) Last night was so~ embarrassing. I just want to die."

"I felt the exact same thing when I made a move on you when you were sl- wait a minute. Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes and you will tell me what you meant."

"Well, you know when you asked about the time when you slept and I said no?"

"U-huh."

"I was on top of you,kissed you, and um well, touched you?"

"I knew you were suspicious!" Yuugi yelled. Yami looked down. "So... when you said about you wanting me... Did you mean it?"

"Y-yeah..." Yami's voice trailed off.

"Well," Yuugi began. He snuggled close to Yami and looked up. "I love you..." he whispered quietly, but loud enough for Yami to hear. He leaned in and gave Yuugi a kiss.

* * *

 **Really hard to make. Hope you enjoyed. This is the last chapter. Please do not judge. If you didn't like it because of the scene well, I told you, I warned you. Okay bye!**


End file.
